


El mar

by AliTheOrder, SnowMarabilia



Series: Las aventuras de los miniDahes [1]
Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia
Series: Las aventuras de los miniDahes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Jared de Dahes se embarca, tiene 12 años. Se apoya en la barandilla que rodea el castillo de popa y observa la costa de Dahes desaparecer en el horizonte. La ciudad entera ha acudido al puerto de Zanna a despedir a la familia real, y si fuerza la vista aún puede ver alguna bandera añil ondeando. También se han quedado en el puerto Rick y Collen, ya que la reina confía mucho más en ellos que en cualquier noble del reino para dirigirlo en su ausencia.

Es la misma bandera añil la que ondea en el mástil del barco en el que viajan Jared y su madre. Brighid y su padre, en cambio, viajan en el barco con bandera de Dione que les sigue a media milla de distancia, el Sueño de Justicia. En ese momento Jared echa de menos a su hermana, y odia el protocolo que dicta que la reina y la heredera no pueden viajar nunca en el mismo barco.

Tiene suerte que el Capitán haya decidido acompañarlo. Está apoyado a su lado en la barandilla, y se ha soltado el pelo rubio que siempre lleva sujeto en una cola para disfrutar la brisa marina.

—¿Echabas de menos el mar? —pregunta Jared, aprovechando que nadie le presta atención.

—Sí —admite el Capitán—. Aunque lo mejor del mar son las famílias que se forman en él.

Con los años su círculo más cercano ha normalizado que a veces Jared se quede mirando al vacío y que sepa cosas del pasado que no debería saber. Cosas que le susurran los ecos de las personas que vivieron hace años. Sabe que el hombre calvo que a veces se pasea malhumorado por el salón del trono es su abuelo, aunque el Capitán nunca les haya dejado acercarse a él.

Y si poco a poco Brighid ha ido centrándose más en el presente y el futuro, en sus labores como heredera, Jared ha incrementado su conexión con lo etéreo. Gracias a las lecciones con la tutora que enviaron de la Torre de Nigromancia sus habilidades han mejorado tanto que puede invocar a las almas en pena que pasean por un lugar en concreto, y también puede bloquearlas completamente si desea estar solo.

—¡Jared! —lo llama una voz a sus espaldas, y cuando Jared se gira ve a su madre. La reina Kay de Dahes se ha soltado el complicado moño que le han hecho sus damas esa mañana y se ha trenzado el pelo rubio en una sencilla trenza que le cae encima del hombro izquierdo. También ha dejado atrás su vestido, y ahora lleva una túnica añil con bordados plateados encima de unos pantalones negros.

Raras veces ha visto Jared a su madre con pantalones, aunque sabe por las historias que les han contado el Capitán y Collen que antes que ellos nacieran vivió durante unos meses en un barco, y allí fue donde conoció a su padre.

La voz del Capitán murmura algo a sus espaldas, y Jared se gira de golpe para mirarlo. El rojo cubre sus mejillas morenas, y se ha cruzado de brazos.

—¡No voy a decirle eso a mi madre! —exclama.

—¿Qué dices, hijo? —Kay mira al vacío, donde sabe que está el eco del hombre que una vez la acogió en su barco. A veces, ser la única de la familia que no lo puede ver duele.

—Nada, nada, mamá. —Jared intenta cambiar de tema, pero cuando los ojos miel de su madre lo fijan no tiene más remedio que hablar—. El Capitán es un grosero, y quería que te dijera algo...

—Dímelo, entonces —lo alenta Kay, y cuando ve que sigue dudando añade—. No te preocupes, hijo. Sé que no son tus palabras.

—Dice... dice que el mar siempre te ha sentado bien, que se te ve más libre. Se ha acordado de cuando encontró una pequeña polizona en su bodega. Pero… también dice que no te esfuerces tanto, que el rubio más guapo sigue siendo él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, soy consicente que a medio cap he hecho un cambio de pov. Pero no quería reescribirlo, ¿vale?

Jared se aburre. Mucho. Ni siquiera el hecho de estar en el mar, cosa que lleva años suplicándole a su padre, lo entretiene. El sol es implacable, y el viento ha dejado de oler a libertad y aventuras. Además, Jared descubre algo sobre los barcos que no le habían contado nunca: a bordo de uno, se marea. Mire donde mire, sólo lo rodea un infinito azul que se extiende hasta el horizonte, y ni siquiera tiene a Brighid cerca para compartir el aburrimiento y el hastío.

Ya llevan casi una semana en el mar y aún les queda una más para llegar a Granth. El cartógrafo de a bordo le ha dicho que en esos momentos están pasando por delante de la costa de Idyll, pero por mucho que fuerce los ojos no consigue ver rastro del país más mágico de Marabilia.

A Jared le gustaría poder desembarcar un día o dos para ver a su amigo Arland, pasear con él por el bosque de Enfant y compartir historias. Se acuerda de cuando lo conoció el año pasado, en una visita de cortesía que hizo su madre al Director. Arland le contó las leyendas que le susurraban las horas verdes, y Jared a cambio le habló de los ecos de la Torre y el Taller, aquello que había existido antes de la Academia.

Piensa también en todas las cartas que se han intercambiado desde entonces. Pero su madre le ha dicho con ojos tristes que no pueden desviarse tanto de la ruta prevista, que deben llegar a Granth antes de que empiece la Cumbre. A cambio, le ha confesado que pararán en Sirsha de camino al reino de Samira.

Esa sorpresa da nuevas fuerzas a Jared, que ha oído muchas historias de esa isla de mujeres pero nunca la ha pisado. Sabe que allí tiene dos tías y una prima a las que su padre visita a veces, y tiene muchas ganas de conocerlas. En especial a su prima Alona, que con veinticinco años ya es la segunda de a bordo de un barco. ¡Eso es prácticamente Capitana!

Para entretenerlo, el Capitán le cuenta historias del _Angelique_ , del grupo de hombres que hace años navegó los mares en busca de aventuras y tesoros. Son reales, hombres de carne y hueso, pero en esas historias parecen leyendas.

Son los mismos hombres que Jared conoce y admira, que han paseado libremente por palacio toda su vida, pero con roles muy diferentes. Collen era el cartógrafo, y en vez de libros de cuentas y cartas oficiales se pasaba el día encima de mapas, trazando el rumbo hasta sitios olvidados. No le cuesta nada imaginarse a Rick, el veterano Capitán de la Guardia que le enseñó a levantar su primera espada, como un pirata. Y finalmente su padre, que era el segundo de a bordo, siguiendo fielmente a su hermano allá donde los vientos les llevaran.

* * *

Sólo necesitan cinco días más de navegación para llegar a Sirsha. Pero en algún punto entre Granth y Dione, cuando ya divisan la isla en el horizonte, los dos barcos recogen las velas. A la par aminoran la marcha y echan el ancla, muy cerca uno del otro. Parece que los hombres y las mujeres de a bordo conocen ya sus instrucciones, moviéndose todos al unísono, pero yo me extraño y me acerco a mi madre.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido?

—Iremos con el _Sueño de Justícia_ , hijo. Llegar a Sirsha es difícil, y tu padre es de los que mejor sabe el camino. Las aguas son peligrosas, hay bancos de arena y piedras que han hecho naufragar a muchos barcos.

Y, efectivamente, veo que la tripulación de ambos barcos coloca una tabla de madera entre las dos cubiertas. Mi madre me indica que pase primero.

Bajo mis pies las olas turquesa lamen los cascos de los dos barcos, y cuidadosamente recorro la longitud de la tabla intentando no mirar abajo. Por suerte son sólo un par de metros, y al otro lado me espera mi padre que me da la mano y me ayuda a bajar. De pie junto a él está mi hermana, y sin perder ni un segundo me lanzo a sus brazos.

—¡Bri! Te he echado de menos —confieso, aunque sé que le estoy dando armas para burlarse de mí.

—Yo también, pequeño, yo también.

—¡No soy pequeño! —discuto, aunque es una discusión que hemos tenido muchas veces a lo largo de nuestras vidas—. Sólo nací diez minutos después. Además, soy más alto que tú.

—Me da igual. —Mi hermana ríe y me revuelve el pelo, antes de ponerse seria de golpe y alejarse de mí con porte de reina—. Sigo siendo la mayor, y la heredera.

Me doy la vuelta para ver como mi madre pasa por la tabla de madera después de mí, y mi padre la recibe con un abrazo y un beso. El Almirante le susurra algo a su Reina mientras le coloca detrás de la oreja un mechón rubio que se ha escapado de su trenza, y ella se sonroja.

—Nadim, no —oigo que dice mi madre, amonestándole. Aunque una sonrisa adorna sus labios, y yo sé que no se ha molestado—. Que nos oirán Bri y Jared.

—Ya son mayores, pronto lo descubrirán por su cuenta. 

Me pongo rojo yo también al darme cuenta de lo que están hablando mis padres y decido alejarme, simulando que no los he oído. Me acerco a Brighid, que está apoyada en la barandilla de babor, observando los movimientos de hombres, mujeres y mercancías entre los dos barcos.

Después de un par de minutos de observarlos me doy cuenta que los movimientos no son al azar: todos los hombres están marchando del _Sueño de Justicia_ , y que del _Sirena de Plata_ sólo vienen mujeres.

Levanto la vista y veo como Gavin alza el vuelo desde el puesto de vigía. Baja en picado delante nuestro y nos saluda con una mano, mientras el sol se refleja en sus alas. La luz crea un complejo de colores en los bordes, lanzando reflejos de todos los colores del arcoiris. Se nota en su cara que disfruta del vuelo, disfruta siguiendo las corrientes de aire que lo llevan allí donde él quiere.

El feérico llega a rozar la espuma del mar con la punta de los dedos, jugando con las olas, pero pronto gana altura otra vez y empieza a volar en dirección a la isla que divisamos en el horizonte. 

Owain aparece a nuestro lado mientras observa la figura de su compañero feérico alejarse. Su barba pelirroja ha crecido en las casi dos semanas que llevan en el mar, ya que a bordo del barco no se la recorta como cuando trabaja en la corte.

El hechicero nos cuenta que Gavin va a pedir permiso para acercarse a la isla. Los antiguos piratas que formaban parte de la tripulación tienen permiso para pisar Sirsha, el paraíso de las mujeres, pero ese trato de favor no se extiende al resto de soldados que acompañan a la Reina de Dahes en su viaje a Granth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo escrito a partir del prompt de @MarabiliaParty para el 4 de Octubre: Un día en Sirsha.

El tiempo pasa rápido con Owain a nuestro lado contándonos cómo un grupo de mujeres creó Sirsha, y cómo una tripulación de piratas hombres terminó allí. Es una historia que ya sabemos, claro, pero las buenas historias da igual cuantas veces las oigas: siempre te arrancan las mismas exclamaciones, suspiros, risas que la primera vez.

De vez en cuando el Capitán añade algún comentario a la historia de Owain, pero está mayoritariamente callado, con los ojos fijos en esa isla que se divisa en el horizonte. Brighid y yo intercambiamos una mirada, y en silencio acordamos que encontraremos un momento para preguntarle qué pasa. Quizá tiene otra versión de la historia, y seguro que es muy interesante.

No debemos esperar demasiado para ver la figura de Gavin volviendo de la isla, aunque no vuelve solo: otra figura vuela a su lado, en perfecta sincronía con él. 

La mujer feérica nos saluda con la mano al sobrevolarnos, y Brighid y yo nos quedamos embobados mirando los destellos multicolor que el sol arranca a sus alas. Aunque veamos a Gavin prácticamente cada día de nuestras vidas, la belleza de las alas feéricas no es algo a lo que uno se pueda acostumbrar.

Nuestro padre nos llama desde el castillo de proa, donde la mujer feérica ha aterrizado, y yo acudo corriendo, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Brighid me sigue pero ella no corre, se comporta como la reina en la que se convertirá: anda tranquilamente y sube la escalera sin prisa.

Cuando llego, mi padre, mi madre y ella ya están hablando.

—No hacía falta que vinieras, Erea. Hace años que me aprendí las maniobras para llevar el barco hasta Sirsha —le está diciendo mi padre.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pero me puedes culpar por querer conocer a mis sobrinos?

—¿Sobrinos…? —pregunto, confuso. Esta mujer con alas no puede ser la hermana de mi padre.

—Sí —responde él. Nos mira a mi hermana y a mí, y luego señala a la mujer—. Jared, Brighid, esta es vuestra tía Erea. Es la pareja de Zahara.

—Encantada, soy Brighid de Dahes —dice mi hermana desde mi lado, siempre formal.

—¡Wow! ¡No sabíamos que nuestra tía fuera feérica! ¡Qué guay! —digo yo, en cambio. Aunque al ver la mirada que me dedica mi madre enderezo la espalda y me presento como es debido—. Lo siento. Soy Jared de Dahes, un placer.

—¡Qué niños más formales, Nadim! —ríe ella, pasando un fornido brazo por los hombros de mi padre—. ¿Quién se lo esperaría de los hijos de un par de piratas, eh?

Eso arranca risas de toda la tripulación, que se ha ido juntando a nuestro alrededor, esperando su turno para saludar a Erea. De sus interacciones deduzco que aprecian y respetan a la mujer, aunque lleven tiempo sin verla.

—¡Sabir, Tayeb, levad el ancla! —ordena mi padre, colocándose delante del timón—. ¡Rumbo a Sirsha! Jared, ven aquí —me dice.

Yo acudo rápidamente a su lado, colocándome a la derecha del timón.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te voy a enseñar a llegar a Sirsha, por si alguna vez vienes con tu propio barco. Es un camino difícil la primera vez que lo haces, pero es cuestión de práctica.

Observo sus movimientos y le hago preguntas, ávido de cualquier conocimiento sobre el mar que pueda adquirir. Le escucho hablar de los bancos de arena y las rocas del fondo del océano, aprendiéndome de memoria las distancias y los grados de cada giro.

* * *

Antes de llegar a la isla, la tripulación vuelve a fondear el ancla, y Erea nos dice que tenemos que hacer el resto del viaje en bote. Así pues, nos subimos a ellos para recorrer los cien metros que nos separan de la playa.

De pie en la arena nos espera un grupo de mujeres con una anciana de pelo blanco a la cabeza, que nos da la bienvenida con una expresión cariñosa. A mi lado el Capitán murmura algo sobre su aspecto cambiado, pero no le hago mucho caso. Estoy demasiado ocupado observando todo del sitio en el que hemos ido a parar.

—Kay —dice, cogiendo las manos de mi madre entre las suyas, llenas de manchas y arrugas por la edad—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Sí, Diandra, lo siento. —Mi madre mira a su alrededor, a las casas blancas que se alzan más allá de la playa, en el grupo de mujeres que ha venido a recibirnos y en las curiosas que se acumulan un poco más lejos, cuchicheando—. Vaya, ¡hay muchas más casas que la última vez que estuve aquí!

—Sí, ahora mismo somos unas ciento veinte. Con todos los cambios de la última década cada vez nos llegan menos mujeres, pero aquí seguimos para acoger a toda aquella que lo necesite. Y contar con la ayuda de dos reinos de Marabilia nos ha permitido vivir mucho mejor. Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué. Vosotras nos ayudasteis cuando más lo necesitábamos, y sin vosotras y Lynne no habría llegado nunca a gobernar. Muchas gracias.

En ese momento mi madre se gira y nos indica con un gesto que nos acerquemos. Mi padre nos empuja, y trastabillando avanzamos por la arena mojada hasta el grupo.

—Mis hijos, Brighid y Jared. Te he hablado de ellos en mis cartas.

—Jared… —dice la anciana, y sus ojos se clavan en mí con un brillo peculiar que no alcanzo a descifrar—. Sabes, hace muchos años conocí a un niño que se llamaba como tú.

—¿El Capitán? —pregunto, ya que es la única persona que conozco con mi nombre. Él me observa, y cuando lo miro hace un rápido gesto de negación con la cabeza. Yo dejo de hablar.

—¡Yo soy Brighid de Dahes! —dice mi hermana, molesta por la manca de atención que le está dedicando la anciana.

—En esta isla eres sólamente Brighid, chiquilla —dice una mujer, que se acerca a donde estamos. Se coloca al lado de mi padre para abrazarlo, y veo que son parecidos como dos gotas de agua. La piel morena, los mismos ojos verdes que nosotros también tenemos—. En Sirsha no hay apellidos ni nobles. Bienvenidos.

—¡Gracias! —le respondo—. ¿Tú eres Zahara, verdad?

—Así es, pequeño. Qué sorpresa cuando hemos visto acercarse a Gavin, no os esperábamos.

—Vamos de camino a la Cumbre de Granth —explica mi madre—. Y hemos pensado que podíamos haceros una visita. Lo siento por no avisar, pero fue una decisión de última hora, y hacer llegar mensajes aquí es difícil… No nos quedaremos mucho, nos vamos hoy mismo.

—No os preocupéis —dice Erea, la feérica que ha volado hasta nuestro barco, y veo que entrelaza su mano con la de Zahara—. Sabéis que siempre sois bienvenidas en Sirsha, todo el tiempo que deseéis. ¿Dónde está Alona? Pensé que se acercaría para conocer a sus primos…

—No lo sé, la verdad —admite su pareja, pero no parece preocupada—. Debe correr por ahí con Darya, ya aparecerá.

—¿Darya? —pregunta mi padre, que parece no reconocer el nombre.

—Sí, una chica más o menos de su edad que llegó hace poco a la isla. Son…  _ muy amigas _ —explica Diandra, y todo el mundo ríe—. Perdonad, somos unas maleducadas, y os tenemos aquí de pie en la playa. Pasad, pasad. ¿Os apetece un té?

La anciana empieza a andar hacia la casa más grande de la aldea, situada en el centro. Inmediatamente todo el grupo se mueve para seguirla, aceptando implícitamente su liderazgo. Veo que Erea le murmura algo a Zahara y su pareja asiente. La feérica se separa de ella y se queda remoloneando un momento, y curiosamente empieza a andar cuando Gavin pasa por su lado. Yo también ando más despacio para poder escuchar lo que dicen.

—¿Qué tal? —dice ella, aunque no consigue sonar casual.

—Bien… —responde Gavin, mirándola de reojo—. ¿Querías algo…?

—No, no… Sólo darte la bienvenida a Sirsha, me he alegrado de verte aparecer y tener una excusa para estirar las alas.

—Sí, volar con alguien siempre es mejor… —admite él, con voz triste. Debe estar pensando en el país devastado por la guerra que dejó atrás—. Y hace demasiado que no lo hago.

—Yo tampoco… Y menos cuando estoy en tierra.

—Es verdad. En el mar siempre hay más tareas por hacer, más maneras de ser útil.

—Pues cuando quieras echar una carrera y que te gane, ¡ya sabes dónde encontrarme! —la mujer ríe, y ayudada por un aleteo anda más rápido hasta alcanzar al resto de las mujeres en la cabecera del grupo.

Gavin sonríe, y eso es algo poco habitual. Me alegro de que tenga a alguien con quien compartir su pasión por volar. Owain lo coge de la mano en cuanto Erea se aleja.

—Mírate, socializando. Estoy orgulloso. —En la voz del hechicero hay cierto tono de burla, pero sé que su sentimiento es genuino

Gavin se ruboriza y decido dejarlos a solas, acercándome a mi hermana, quien no ha dejado de mostrar asombro desde que hemos llegado. Sus ojos viajan en todas direcciones, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle.

—Este lugar es increíble —murmura Brighid, aunque no sé si es consciente de que lo hace en voz alta—. Y tan necesario. Quiero protegerlo a toda costa. Me encargaré de ello personalmente cuando sea reina.

Nunca he tenido dudas sobre que será la mejor reina del mundo, pero en ese momento lo creo incluso más.


End file.
